Talk:List of sparky styles
Shouldn´t there be an additional category: Sparky Chemistry? That category would include Chef (I would put his Calming Pie recipe here rather than under Weapons), Countess Marie (and her halucinogenic gas) and Agatha (the coffee might fit here, or the Coffee Machine under Devices); plus presumably Aaronev Sturmvoraus developed the truth serum thingy that he put into Agatha´s soup when she visited Sturmvoraus Castle. Also, since Dr. Merlot and Dr. Glassvitch built the Dehoxulator (which presumable would have worked, had it not been designed not to work), I´d change that part of the article to say that non-sparks *can* build machines from Sparks´ plans, if they have sufficient training. -Sir Chaos 23:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::Chemistry is a good idea. C-Gas, D-gas, Jägerbräu, battledraught, soothing tonics. ::Medicine might be another. Dr. Sun and Mamma Gkika would have some related tech. However, 'medicine' quickly blends into 'constructs'. Still, they're probably distinct enough topics. ::When this article reaches a reasonably stable state, some one should probably go back and check all the pages in Category:Devices to ensure that they are all in the best subcategories. ::I'm concerned that this has become an article about spark tech rather than about spark styles. I started the page to fill in a request from the spark page for a 'list of spark styles', but it kind of turned into something else as I wrote it. --DryBrook 02:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with DryBrook. There is more information in "styles" than we can put on this page, such as how Agatha's clanks have round eyes (as opposed to the Wulfenbach clanks' cameras) - and they even show up on Gil's trap clank, explicitly inspired by hers - or how Lucrezia seems to prefer constructs over clanks... -- Medinoc (not yet signed up) 16:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::What about a category that can include Lucrezia's affinity with ? --Scaed 23:50 25 September 2010 (UTC) Category Talk Call me silly, but why does this list need to be in every category of inventions? Maybe I'm misinterpreting the article, but shouldn't it be left out of those categories because this article shouldn't have anything in it that isn't in the actual articles about the inventions? Its in so many of the invention categories that I didn't want to move it w/o talking to the community about it -- Axi 13:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :*peers at the list* Yeah, it should probably be trimmed back to just "Lists" and... something else. I have no problem with it being in "Inventions". No need for every subcat, though. — m (talk) 15:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have no objection to it staying in Sparks either. I'll wait a day and see if there are any objections and then change it if there aren't (seems only fair? or am i being overly sensitive?) -- Axi 15:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: Lists, Inventions (that's the supercategory, right? Over Devices?) and Sparks, that sounds good. We want to avoid a cascade of categories on specific pages (Clanks inherits from Devices and that from Inventions); in this case, it works in the opposite direction, Inventions is inclusive of all the subcategories. :: Boy, I'm pretentious before the caffeine's sunk in.... and gets more Diet Pepsi -- Corgi 16:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Lucrezia and Von Pinn?? Hy thought ve had alreddy dezided dot Von Pinn iz too alte to be Lucrezia's construct. Ozzervise Hy lak dis list. Altgorl 09:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts on Sparky Styles A buddy and I discussed this when I got him reading GG, and came up with the following ideas: The Wulfenbachs seem to specialize in piloted machinery--it appears that the Wulfenbach Empire is staffed by a lot of regiments of vehicles which have both civilian and military use. Presumeably, the Baron designed these himself--as well as Castle Wulfenbach. Both Klaus and Gil seem to have a talent for analyzing, understanding, and adapting the work of others (as shown by Gil using Agatha's lightning ideas and taking it quite far). Presumeably, this is part of the Wulfenbach talents. As for the Heterodynes...Look at Castle Heterodyne and Agatha's Dingbots and'' tell me'' the Heterodynes don't have an flair for artificial intelligence. I mean...Agatha made a clank with the Spark (or the next best thing). Spark's don't like each other, and the Castle took an instant dislike to the Dingbot. Likewise, Lucrezia's entire family was supposed to have a flair for biology. THAT...I think, would be a better basis for a discussion of Sparky Styles rather than a list of who's leading the field currently-- 08:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful attributions? Do we have any reason to believe that Aaronev invented the truth serum? That's an existing real-world technology (although not as effective as shown at the dinner). That's one example that struck me, but there are other things in the list that are used by a spark without necessarily having been invented by him/her. Bkharvey (talk) 05:40, December 18, 2017 (UTC)